


Switch the brick

by LaurelSilver



Series: Victimised [13]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band), Nine Lives (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Cannibalism, Cocaine, Gang Violence, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelSilver/pseuds/LaurelSilver
Summary: "You can love me or hate me, I don't give a f-ck/What, you trying to date me? Either way you're on my nuts/But whatever you're thinking won't stop this superstar/[Censored]/[Censored/[Censored]/And I'm gonna stick it to em, man, my d-ck is getting hard/F-ck 'em all and I'mma prove it while I do it like it's my job/If it is, I'mma stick my d-ck up in this biz to get it off/While I'm tickling the cl-t-r-s by sticking it in soft/Just to trick 'em like I'm fickle and it's possible I'm fluff/But my d-ck is quick to switch the brick and give it to 'em rough/I'm a sick and twisted son of a b-tch; no disrespect to Mom/But she gave birth to a kid way worse than Dahmer, bin Laden or Saddam/Persistent, I'm a sadistic killer ready to uni-bomb/Gadjet; if f-gg-ts went static tell their asses to bring it on."Gadjet, Till I drop.I typed that whole verse from memory.As requested by "Hello", who was a guest so I can't gift it to them.





	Switch the brick

**Author's Note:**

> This snuff stars:  
>  **Victim** : anyone you want them. Only needs a gag reflex, two legs and at least one hole between those legs. You'll have to suspend your disbelief a little more for a male Victim (I feel like they'd prefer a female Victim but hey, maybe they'd wanna switch that shit up) but it'll still work whatever way.  
>  **Skante** : Veze Skante.  
>  **Gadjet** : Gadjet. Has a vampiric bloodlust, with symptoms similar to an allergy to not killing.  
>  **Truth** : Truth. AKA Aslan, AKA Varden.  
> ( **Deuce** : Deuce. AKA Aron.)  
> ( **H** : Truth's drug dealer.)
> 
> Just to be very clear;  
> 1\. I have not done, nor do I have any intention of doing, anything described in this fic. This fic is pure fiction.  
> 2\. I don't think Gadjet, Truth and Deuce have done, or have any intention of doing, anything described in this fic.  
> 3\. I do not encourage or condone anything described in this fic. This fic is pure fic. Recreating this fic, or anything similar, is illegal and immoral and very fucked up.  
> 4\. You are not obliged to read, finish reading if you start, or comment/kudos if you finish. There is no story here. It just mindless violence for no real reason.  
> 5\. Victim having any similarities to anyone real or fictional is unintentional.
> 
> Just to reiterate: this fic contains **statutory rape**.

Victim followed Skante into the motel room, a little wobbly on their feet. Gadjet followed and closed the door behind them and locked it.

Skante kicked his shoes off and climbed straight onto the bed. Victim jumped up on top of the sheets, dancing to a music playing in their head. They downed the last of their bottle and threw it in a wild direction, almost hitting Gadjet with it.

“Shit, watch it,” Skante said. He dragged Victim down into his lap, and Victim fell heavy on top of him.

Gadjet kicked the bottle away and headed around the bed. “We got all night, take it easy, Veze.”

“Fuck off, man,” Skante said, “Put some fucking music on. If we got all night, I wanna take all night.”

Gadjet snorted, and scrolled through his phone.

“Come on, Gadjet,” Victim slurred, “Come join us.”

“Yeah, give me a minute.”

Victim groaned and slid down Skante’s front. They pulled his button and fly open and yanked him straight out.

Gadjet flicked through some songs. Victim slobbered on Skante’s cock and whined. Skante pulled on their hair, trying to coax them further down.

Music blasted through the speaker, snare-heavy and hyping itself up. Gadjet put the phone down and left it there as he hopped up on the bed to dance.

Skante pulled harder on Victim’s hair, dragging them down until their nose was buried in his ungroomed pubic hair. Victim chocked and struggled, Skante’s fist holding them hard in place.

Skante finally let go and Victim pulled back, coughing and drooling. They fell back into Gadjet’s legs. Drool dripped down their chin and clung to their fingers as they hacked.

Gadjet lit up a cigarette, still dancing about to the music. Victim pulled themselves up. They reached up to pat at Gadjet, grabbed his waistband and pulled. Gadjet laughed and let them, waistband around his knees. Victim reached up, rubbing a hand in messy strokes over Gadjet’s crotch. Their fingers curled around his shaft and they gave a soft tug. They pulled themself up to mouth at him, leaving sloppy kisses in his head, up the underside of his cock and sucked wet on his balls.

Skante stroked himself and moaned. Victim fell on him again, nuzzling into his crotch like his cock was some long-denied treat. Skante gestured for the lighter and Gadjet tossed it to him.

Victim took Skante in their mouth again and Skante groaned. He lit up his blunt and sighed, rubbing circles into the back of Victim’s head as they bobbed.

Gadjet bit the magnum wrapper and tore it open. He let it crinkle in his hand and moaned as he palmed himself. He dropped the condom on the sheet and pressed over Victim.

Skante’s fingers curled into Victim’s hair again, and he bucked into their mouth. His breath quickened, head thrown back, eyes rolled, jaw dropped in bliss. He twisted, panted, and groaned as he came. Victim lurched and gagged on him, trying to pull away again.

Gadjet pulled Victim’s clothes, dragging the thin fabric down their legs. He stubbed his cigarette out on the bed-frame behind him, circled Victim’s hole with the head of his naked cock and pressed in slow.

Victim flinched and bucked away. Cum and drool dripped from their lip as they whined, their unprepared hole stretching around Gadjet’s soft push. Victim gasped, twisting the sheets in their hands. The sheets seemed to crinkle like plastic in their grip.

Gadjet’s hips pressed into Victim’s ass. He pulled back and pressed in again, the pain of being stretched subsiding only a little. Their throat ached dull as they gasped.

Skante blew smoke, blunt half-burnt away. He pushed on Victim, making them press back into Gadjet’s gentle thrusts, back curved until they were panting in Skante’s thigh. They gibbered as Gadjet ground circles into their hips.

“Mm, moan for Daddy,” Skante said. He dragged their mouth onto his soft cock again, and they whimpered.

Gadjet smacked a hand against Victim’s ass as he fucked, slow and deep. Victim sucked on Skante’s base, tears welled in their closed eyes.

Skante stretched. He rubbed along the wall until a brick shifted under his touch. He prised it out and pulled something cold out of the remaining gap. He passed it to Gadjet, who closed his hand around it. It was small enough to be lost in his fist. Victim’s face was still buried in Skante’s lap.

Victim bucked as Gadjet gave a sharp thrust. Gadjet lost his grip on them, sliding out of their hole with a tut. Victim rolled over, garbling nonsense and covering themselves with their hands.

Gadjet pushed them back down on their back. He nudged their hands away and mounted them again, their leg slung up on his shoulder.

Victim gasped and arched into him again. Gadjet thrust deep, sending a shock of pleasure rippling up Victim’s body.

Skante stroked himself, taking the blunt out of his mouth. It had burnt down to a stub seconds away from catching Skante’s fingers. Skante sighed, dropped his hand, and pressed the ashy stub into Victim’s naked shoulder.

Victim yelped. They jerked up, flailing. They landed a random hit on Skante’s shoulder and shoved him away.

Gadjet lost his grip on Victim again. He growled and flicked his wrist. The blade unsheathed from its handle. Gadjet slammed his fist down into Victim’s stomach.

Victim choked. Pain shot into their abdomen. They looked down themself, hiccupped, and blinked.

Gadjet pulled out. Blood welled from the wound, gathering in a pool on Victim’s stomach. Victim touched it and stared at the red on their fingers like it was their first time seeing blood in person.

Skante moaned, still touching himself. Gadjet slammed the blade down again, and again, and again, puncturing up and down Victim’s front.

Victim screamed and flailed at him. They smacked useless slaps over Gadjet’s torso and arms, unable to grip him as he kept moving, grinning as he stabbed. Blood splashed in his movements as flesh opened.

Skante kept moaning. The music cut out, Gadjet’s playlist apparently finished after just two songs. Victim screamed, and blood gurgled in the back of their throat.

Gadjet dropped the pocket knife. He took Victim by the hips and shoved in again, fucking hard and fast.

Victim scrabbled at him. Their movements were slurred, drowned in alcohol, Rohypnol and pain. Blood dripped down their sides from wounds, soaking into the dollar-store sheets as they laid there. Thrusts seemed to ripple through their body, jolting their wounds as they rocked unwillingly with Gadjet.

The door flew open. “Hey guys, y’all heard from Aron- oh for fucks sake!”

Truth leant back on the door, kneading his fingers into his temples with a long groan. Gadjet didn’t even look at him, still fucking Victim at a rough rhythm.

“You bring the coke?” Skante said.

“You ain’t getting coke,” Truth said, “You don’t deserve coke.”

“The fuck did I do?!”

“We told you to tone this shit down! This shit is just too much of a fucking mess! I mean – look at this!”

Victim gurgled from Skante’s lap. Blood overflowed from their mouth, down their cheek and chin and onto the sheets below.

Truth shut the door hurriedly. He patrolled the room once, checking the crack in the curtains, the bundle of sticky sheets and spare clothes in the bottom of the closet, the old blood stains bordering the bed like a salt circle.

Gadjet threw his head back and groaned. He ground his hips hard against Victim’s as he came, jaw dropped and eyes rolled back into his skull. Victim wriggled and flailed around his hips, legs limp. They gurgled, spluttered, and froze.

Truth sat on the bed. He ran a hand through Victim’s hair as their eyes glassed. Gadjet sighed as he pulled out. Victim shuddered. They fell still, and they legs dropped from Gadjet’s loose grip.

Skante leant in and tore the baggie from Truth’s jacket pocket. Truth closed Victim’s eyes with a soft touch. Gadjet zipped himself back up and flopped back on the stained sheets.

“You got the coke?” Gadjet said.

“No,” Truth snatched the baggie back, “We told you this has **got** to **stop**!”

“I got needs, man. I can’t help it.”

“There’s a line. There’s needing blood, then there’s bloodlust. You are crossing that fucking line!”

“It gets a little blurry. I think my cock blocks my view of it.”

“The only good kind of cockblock,” Skante laughed. He snatched at the baggie again.

Truth whipped it out of reach. “We gotta tell Aron.”

“Nark.”

“He does the clean up!”

“We got our own clean up!” Gadjet said.

“Calling up like _Deuce! Dude, you ain’t gonna believe what these bitches be doing-_ ”

“Shut the fuck up! We’re the ones keeping you,” Truth stabbed a finger in Gadjet’s face, “Under the radar while you go about fucking shit up!”

“I gotta eat!  You want me to starve and itch while you bumble about, robbing blood banks and knocking strays out with rocks! That what you want?!”

“No! But we don’t want you on fucking death row either!”

Skante tackled Truth. Victim dragged with him, sliding off the bed onto the carpet in a knot of bedding. The plastic under-sheet lifted, stained pink with gory use. Skante snatched the baggie and leapt back up, skittering out of Truth’s grip.

Truth groaned. He lifted Victim up, blood pouring from their slit neck like a spilt cup, and flopped their back onto the bed by Gadjet.

Gadjet rolled over the corpse, stroking a finger down their face. “Give me ten minutes, baby, and we’ll be hitting round two.”

“You sick fuck!” Truth smacked him.

“What? We got all night.”

“We need time to hide the body!”

“We got eleven hours,” Skante said, poking at the coke on the side of his hand, “That’s enough for a couple of rounds each, move the body, clean up, get breakfast, hour to spare. Leave a nice tip for the cleaning girl, we move on, do it all again in a month. Or less.”

“ **Less**?!”

“Dude, just chill. Come with us. It’s fun. We get a fuck, we get a kill, we get guy time. What more could you want?” Skante sniffed the coke up.

“A little less mess.”

Skante groaned. “This is some weak-ass shit, Aslan. It stinks of fucking corn-flour!”

“Again?  Fucking H!”

“He ain’t been shot yet?”

Truth groaned. He dragged Gadjet off of Victim. Gadjet grunted, blood clinging to his mouth. The skin of Victim’s throat puckered up like lips pouting for a kiss.

“Who we shooting?” Gadjet said.

“Nobody,” Truth said.

“Varden’s fuck-ass dealer.”

“We’re not shooting him.”

Gadjet waved the switchblade at him. “Can we? Who’d miss him?”

“We would!”

“Nah.”

“We’d find someone who don’t expect us to snort corn-flour,” Skante said.

“You two sound like you want to be part of some fucking street gang again,” Truth said.

“We kinda are,” Gadjet said, “We kill people in cheap motel rooms and pay a big tip so they don’t call the cops. That’s a pretty street thing to do.” He waved Victim’s hand at Truth.

Truth sighed and sat on the bed again. He patted Victim’s naked leg. Blood and cum dripped from their hole. “Yeah, man. I guess.”

“We’re just guys being dudes, killing people and getting high. On blood, coke, whatever we find. Then we clean it up and life goes on.”

“Yeah, for us.”

“Yeah, for us. Lesson number one: don’t get murdered.”

“Lesson number one-point-five,” Skante got up, tossed the baggie on the bed and sat with them. The baggie split open on the mattress, thin white powder spilling out, “Don’t give corn-flour to bunch of sadistic killers.”

Gadjet grinned and unsheathed the blade. “So, H. Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took a while, largely because I decided to write it straight into a word document instead of my ususal longhand. I was almost finished then my laptop crashed. This fic was the only thing I didn't have a backup of. So friendly reminder to have all your work backed up.
> 
> Deepthroating is hard. It takes practice.  
> Pretending to put a condom on then going raw without telling your partner is statutory rape. Basically, only do the sex that everyone involved has agreed to. Unless you've agreed on a surprise sex. In which case have a safe word. Consent is a legal and moral requirement for a reason.  
> Lube + preparation = a good time. Foreplay is fun and I am sick of trying to convince straight men of that fact.  
> Rohypnol is a common date drug. Yes, Victim was roofied. It's up to you if they were also given Viagra or an equivelent to make them want to fuck Skante and Gadjet.  
> Aslan would be short for Aslanyan, Truth's surname. He's not quite old enough to be compared to Narnia's lion-Jesus Aslan but the joke might be there, I don't know what Skante reads in his spare time.  
> 'H' was, again, made up on the spot. He's named 'H' as a reference to Skante's line "H-U I see you" (and the fact that the whole song is a Hollywood Undead diss track).
> 
> Go for a walk and pet a dog. That'll make you feel better.


End file.
